kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Samra Collection
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: Edit Edit '''''1 in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''101 Dalmatians 1 (1961; Animated)'' ''A in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Aladdin 1'' # ''Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar'' # ''Aladdin and The King of Thieves'' # ''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' # ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 1'' # ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' # ''The Aristocats'' # ''Atlantis 1: The Lost Empire'' ''B in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Balto 1'' # ''Bambi 1'' # ''Bambi 2'' # ''Beauty and the Beast 1'' # ''Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas'' # ''The Black Cauldron'' # ''Barney and Friends'' # ''Barney and Backyard Gang'' # ''Brother Bear 1'' # ''Brother Bear 2'' # ''A Bug's Life'' ''C in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Cinderella 1'' # ''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True'' # ''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' ''D in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Dinosaur 2000'' ''E in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''The Emperor's New Groove 1'' # ''The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove'' # ''The Emperor's New School (TV Show)'' # ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' ''F in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''The Fox and the Hound 1'' # ''The Fox and the Hound 2'' # ''Frozen (2013)'' ''G in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''A Goofy Movie'' ''H in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Hercules (1997)'' # ''Home on the Range'' # ''Horton Hears a Who (2008)'' # ''House of Mouse (Clips Only)'' # ''How to Train Your Dragon 1'' # ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1'' # ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2'' ''I in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Ice Age 1'' # ''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' # ''Ice Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs' # ''Ice Age 4 Continental Drift'' '''''J in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''The Jungle Book 1'' # ''The Jungle Book 2'' # ''The Jungle Book 2016'' # ''Jurassic Park 1, 2, and 3'' # ''Jurassic World'' ''K in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Kung Fu Panda 1'' # ''Kung Fu Panda 2'' ''L in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Lady and the Tramp 1'' # ''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' # ''The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show)'' # ''Lilo and Stitch 1'' # ''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' # ''The Lion King 1'' # ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' # ''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' # ''The Little Mermaid 1'' # ''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' # ''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning'' # ''Lego Ninjago'' # ''Lego Legends of Ciema'' ''M in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Madagascar 1'' # ''Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa'' # ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' # ''Merry Madagascar'' # ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' # ''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' # ''Mickey's House of Villains (Clips Only)'' # ''Mickey Mouse Works (Clips Only)'' # ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' # ''Monsters, Inc.'' # ''Mulan 1'' # ''Mulan 2'' ''O in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Oliver and Company'' ''P in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Peter Pan 1 (1953)'' # ''Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land'' # ''Pinocchio (1940)'' # ''Pocahontas 1'' # ''Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World'' # ''The Princess and the Frog'' ''R in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''The Rescuers'' # ''The Rescuers Down Under'' # ''Rio 1'' # ''Rio 2'' # ''The Road to El Dorado'' # ''Robin Hood (1973)'' ''S in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Shrek 1'' # ''Shrek 2'' # ''Shark Tale'' # ''Sleeping Beauty'' # ''Speckles the Tarbosaurus' # ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' # ''The Sword in the Stone'' ''T in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Tangled with Rapunzel'' # '''''Tangled Ever After # '''''Tarzan 1 (1999's Film)'' # ''Tarzan and Jane'' # ''Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show)'' # ''Treasure Planet'' # ''The Land Before Time'' ''W in Alphabetical Order:'' Edit Edit # ''Wreck-It Ralph' Category:Browse Category:Jacob Samra